


Creep

by UltimateFangirl125



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: But whatever, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied underage noncon, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Open Ending, SET HUEY EMMERICH ON FIRE 2K15, Slight Canon Divergence, Songfic, anyway there's trans hal too so if you don't like that, by my standards it's written okay, don't know why anyone would read this but, i feel like he's a disgusting rapist, i guess don't read it, i wrote this all in one day, idk do what you want it's your life, maybe? - Freeform, noncon, ooc for huey?, so maybe not ooc, so yeah um, tpp spoilers, what the fuck Archer, what the fuck is wrong with ME, yandere huey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFangirl125/pseuds/UltimateFangirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey wanted Strangelove, and he was willing to go to extremes to have her. (Songfic inspired by Radiohead's "Creep")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

Her pale skin, her silver hair… The mere sight of her mesmerized Dr. Emmerich when they met. God, she was perfect. She looked like an angel. Her clothes fit her perfectly, conforming to her shapely body, and her eyes were like a mystery he wanted to solve. Always hidden by dark sunglasses, though he could still tell that they must be smirking like her pink lips. Even her name made him want to find out what made her tick: Strangelove. Signed with flourishes of neat cursive, her O shaped like a heart.  
Strangelove. Even saying it was enough to drive him wild with fascination and want.  
She was perfect. She was everything he needed.  
The only problem was that she hated him.  
The woman made no secret of it, and had been quite neutral regarding him until he’d begun to tag along wherever she went that he could go. She’d started taking the stairs instead of the elevator, but he’d still been determined to figure her out and work up the nerve to talk to her. When they finally did speak, it was on a rainy Saturday afternoon.  
“Would you please stop following me?!? It’s creepy as all hell! What’s wrong with you?” She’d snapped at him, crossing her arms and huffing, hair falling gently against her sunglasses. A chill ran up his spine when he felt her eyes lock onto his even through her sunglasses. Oh god that voice… It was smooth and silky, hypnotic, like honey to his ears… Her lilting British accent not masking the sophisticated roughness of her voice, but somehow bringing it out more. She sounded ready to kill, but he took no notice of her words; only caring that at long last she had spoken to him.  
“Hello?” Her voice snapped him out of his daze, and he looked up at her, heart slamming hard against his ribcage.  
“S-s-s-sorry… I just… You’re… You’re very intriguing. I’ve been wanting to talk to you but-”  
“Well if you wanted to talk to me so bad, you should’ve just been a man and done so! Not stalked me like some mindless droid.” Her words, finally sinking in, made his face burn, but there was something about the way she demeaned him, the ruthless manner in which she did it, perhaps, that made his lower belly feel warm and tingly.  
“I’m sorry. It w-wont happen again.”  
“It’d better not, Huey.” She spat venomously, turning on her heel and stomping away. He watched her long legs and her plump ass as she walked away, his mouth hanging open.  
She called me Huey…  
It wasn’t his name. He doubted she knew his real name, but he didn’t care. It was so obviously a reference to Silent Runnings that he found himself immediately wheeling after her to see if they did indeed have something in common, vowing to himself that never again would he use the name his parents cured him with. Now he would only ever allow anyone to call him the name that had graced her honeyed lips with such spite and disgust because dammit, it was a start.  
Huey… She called me Huey…  
***  
“Look, I’m going to go ahead and tell you: I’m a lesbian.” Huey looked at her dreamily, not noticing that she had been talking to him.  
“Oh goddammit, Huey! Wake up!” she waved her hand in front of her face, making him jump in surprise.  
“S-sorry! What is it?”  
“I said I’m gay. In case you were getting any stupid ideas about asking me out or something like that.” Strangelove huffed, sitting back down and returning her focus to the blueprint she’d been sketching out. Huey let the words sink in, spinning in his mind. He wanted to deny what he had heard her say, but… He knew that it was impossible. Still, he was determined to prove to her that he could be what she wanted. He could prove her wrong. He would die trying if that was what it took, because if he couldn’t have her…  
Well, if he couldn’t have her, he might as well just die.  
That was the thought that ran through his mind as she changed the subject, making absentminded conversation about the weather and sci-fi movies they enjoyed.  
***  
“So, 2001: A Space Odyssey. Have you seen it?” Huey asked, taking a long sip of his bitter coffee.  
“Are you kidding? I loved that movie!” Strangelove replied fervently, leaning forward as if she were telling him a secret. She always did that when she was enthusiastic about something they talked about. Huey thought it was incredibly endearing. She took a moment and tucked a lock of silvery hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back into its place in her face, and Huey’s eyes followed her deft fingertips as her lips moved, her heavenly voice taking him far away from where they were.  
“I always thought the AI, HAL 9000, was brilliant. So menacing and ruthless. The best part is, the humans have nobody to blame but themselves, since they created it! Ah, such brilliant writing…” Strangelove cooed, allowing her mind to wander. Huey nodded, smiling lovingly as he watched her.  
“You’re absolutely right,” he sighed, “And I like the name, too. Hal. That’s a good name right there if you ask me.” Strangelove nodded absently and reached over the table to pick up a pencil before getting back to work.  
Huey was truly, madly in love with her. He knew now that he had to have her.  
No matter what it took to get her.  
***  
Years seemed to fly, bringing with them loneliness and the longing for her. They brought with them a man named Snake and a military job.  
And in 1980, kismet brought her back to him.  
This time he would not let her escape.  
***  
Even about a decade later she was still as lovely as she had been when they’d met for the first time. Now, however, he had somewhat of an advantage, that being his legs.  
Now Huey could walk, and he took advantage of that fact whenever possible, showing off to her as he walked by. Strangelove would ignore his proud strutting in favor of working on their current project: Sahelanthropus.  
“Huey, could you please stop prancing around like an idiot and actually help me? I have someone I’d like to get back to, and I can’t until we finish this.” Huey felt his stomach twist, and his face burned with anger and shame.  
“Oh? Who? Is it a man?” The word was exaggerated as Huey stepped up behind the woman, placing an arm on either side of her, palms resting on the table.  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous. You know very well that I’m a lesbian. How many times am I going to have to tell you that I don’t like men? Are you that daft?” there was a small moment of silence between them before Huey leaned in close to her, lips brushing the shell of her ear when he spoke.  
“Did you read my letter?” The words sent a palpable chill up the Strangelove’s spine, though clearly not in a good way. With his legs, Huey had managed to gain some semblance of confidence. He was much more direct when “flirting” with Strangelove now, which was bad news for the other.  
“Yes, I did.”  
“What did you think?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean? I thought it was a load of nonsense! You know I’m gay; I can’t return your affections or anything like that. Why do you keep pushing yourself on me?” With that, she shoved him away from her so she could go back to work. Huey huffed angrily, shooting her a glare. Fine then. If she weren’t going to cooperate, he would just have to make her.  
***  
He caught her on the way to her bunk two weeks later, pitch-blackness masking him as he crept up behind her. When the moment was right, he tailed her, pulling a rag out of his pocket. Suddenly, he wrapped one arm around her torso and arms so she couldn’t fight back and used his other one to press the rag over her mouth and nose.  
“Hey Strangelove, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?”  
She went limp in his arms.  
***  
When she woke up, Huey was immediately up from his chair and hovering over her face as she slowly opened her eyes.  
“Good morning, gorgeous!” He purred, relishing in the shock that registered on her face when she realized she was tied up spread-eagle on a bed. “Didn’t think I could do it, did you? Well, I did! Here, let me take those sunglasses off of you. It’s already dark in here, so you don’t need them.” Huey plucked them off of her pale, angular face and tossed them aside, taking a moment to admire her icy blue eyes.  
“H-Huey, this isn’t funny. Stop it right now.”  
“Well it isn’t supposed to be funny. It’s not a joke. Oh, Strangelove… Did you know I’ve wanted you since I first met you?” Huey purred the words before running his fingers through her silver hair, stopping to grab and tug a fistful, “But it’s a shame you didn’t want to cooperate. So I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands!” He let go and stood up straight before stopping and taking a moment to admire her.  
“Huey, let me go this instant. If you don’t, I’ll-!”  
“You’ll what? You’re the one tied up here, darling. If I let you go you’ll only go calling for help or attacking me. No, I think I’ll keep you just like this. But I know how to make it more fun!” Huey pulled a pair of scissors and a gag out of his back pocket, and made quick work of tying up her mouth.  
“There! Now you won’t ruin this for me by shouting. Trust me, Strangelove. This is all for the best. By the time I’m done, you’ll be singing a new tune!” The woman looked at Huey, horrified, as he stepped forward with the scissors. “Don’t squirm, now. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
***  
After her clothes had been snipped away, Huey sighed happily and admired his work.  
“Look at that… So that’s what you’ve been keeping to yourself all these years! I’ve really been missing out, haven’t I?” Strangelove felt her face burn with shame, tears brimming in her eyes. Suddenly, Huey’s cold hands were on her body, running along her torso and stomach, slowly moving up to knead her breasts. Strangelove whimpered in fear through the gag in her mouth, praying to wake up from this horrible nightmare.  
She didn’t.  
Not even when Huey unzipped his pants and plunged into her.  
Not even as he brought himself to climax after climax, using her like some kind of object.  
Not even when she realized that he hadn’t worn a condom.  
Or when he finished for the last time, apparently satisfied, and removed the gag only to kiss her deeply, the feeling of his tongue in her mouth making her want to vomit.  
***  
Nine months later, Strangelove had a baby.  
Haley Joy Emmerich  
That was what the birth certificate read; as it was the closest they could get to Hal when their child was born a girl.  
Nine months earlier, Strangelove had clammed up, and convinced herself that the whole ordeal was a dream. She kept working hard, being as tough and stubborn as she was. It was all working out, and she avoided Huey as much as possible. He never touched her again.  
Until she’d started having morning sickness.  
Now, however, she was determined to make the best of this unexpected development. She had decided that the father was irrelevant. If she raised this baby in the Boss’ will… Haley would be a daughter of the Boss… She did her best to keep the baby (whom Huey secretly called Hal as a nickname) away from Huey, and Strangelove found that she was getting incredibly attached to her new baby daughter.  
***  
Two years passed, and Haley had spent them around the building of Sahelanthropus. Construction, planning, and people surrounded her first two years of life.  
And of course, her mother.  
The woman who filled Haley’s life the most was, in the toddler’s eyes, the only person who mattered. She was always there to kiss and bandage scrapes, explain what things were, and tell her stories of her other mummy, a brave and fearless warrior who saved the world.  
Haley now sat and watched as her mother and father worked, and followed her mother’s shoes with her eyes as Strangelove left the room.  
“Hal, do you want to help me with my work?” the little girl looked up from her coloring book and into her father’s bespectacled eyes.  
“Yeah!” she replied excitedly, scrambling to her feet and into his arms.  
“Good girl,” Huey smiled, kissing her on the head and standing up to walk her over to Sahelanthropus. “See that little pod up there?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“I’m gonna put you in there, but don’t worry, honey. You’ll be okay.”  
“Okay, Daddy!” Huey gave the little girl a hug as he climbed up the steps and placed her in the pilot’s seat.  
“Haley, look out at everything you see.”  
“Ooh, it’s a lot!” the toddler replied.  
“Yeah, it is. Hal, someday this is going to be your destiny. I’m counting on you to drive this machine when the time is right, okay?”  
“Okay, Daddy!” Haley nodded, and Huey shut the top of the pod closed, stepping back to take a look at his work. As he admired his efforts, a voice startled him.  
“HUEY EMMERICH!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PUTTING MY BABY IN THAT PILOT SEAT?!?” Strangelove had come back from what she’d been doing, and was clearly fuming.  
From inside the pod, Haley heard muffled shouting as her parents argued. Her mother came and scooped her up, carrying the little girl to her room and tucking her in for a nap.  
The next day, Strangelove told Haley that she was not going to be seeing her father for a very long time.  
***  
Huey hadn’t slept in days. He was irritable and foggy, and Strangelove being pissed beyond belief at him didn’t help. He could hear the woman making arrangements with her aunt about Haley, and by the time she was done, Huey had devised a plan to make her not angry with him anymore.  
“Hey, gorgeous,” he purred, wrapping his arms around her.  
“Get the fuck off of me, you disgusting monster.” Strangelove spat, shoving him away. “I have to go check on something in the AI pod. Don’t put any more children into nuclear death tanks while I’m gone.” And with that, she turned on her heel and strutted away. Huey followed her quietly, his sleep-addled brain convincing him to do so.  
She doesn’t love you back. She never did. Just lock her in. If you can’t have her, why should anyone else be able to?  
Huey nodded to himself, and watched as Strangelove climbed into the pod. She’d left the door open. It would be so easy to just…  
Suddenly, it was as if Huey was watching himself in a movie. Before he knew it, he heard the door slam, and when he came back to himself all he could hear was her voice.  
“Open this thing!”

-EPILOGUE-

Hal Emmerich was now fourteen years old, and had come out to his father last year as transgender. Huey hadn’t minded, and had in fact been delighted that he could now fulfill his dream of having a son named Hal. Still, that didn’t stop Huey from messing up pronouns or names sometimes, but Hal was overall happy. Still… he was worried about his father. Huey sometimes went into what Hal mentally referred to as “episodes” where he seemed to forget whom his son was.  
Tonight was one of those nights.  
Hal had come home from school to find his father sitting and drinking, which he usually did when an episode would be coming soon.  
“Dad?” Hal murmured quietly, peeking into the room.  
“Heeeey, gorgeous…” Huey slurred, eyeing his son in a less-than-paternal manner.  
“Oh god, Dad, have you been drinking again? You promised to stop!” Hal sighed and picked up a half-empty bottle of whiskey before setting it down again. Suddenly, he felt a hand on the small of his back and his stomach twisted. Oh god, not tonight, not again… Huey pulled Hal onto his lap and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair.  
“Have I ever told you that you look just like your mother, Hal?"


End file.
